


A Tense Conversation

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But out of love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Dean told you and Sam about his plan to sink himself and Michael in the warded box. Sam had reluctantly agreed but you handled the plan by getting drunk and upset.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 9





	A Tense Conversation

Dean pulled the bottle from your hand. He tipped it upside down and only a few drops fell which made him scowl.

“Are you serious?” He asked and tossed it on the ground where it clattered and rolled beneath the car. “We’re working a case. Where did you even get this?”

You rolled your eyes and set your hands in your pockets with a shrug. “Relax. I’m still sober enough to put a prophet out of his misery.” You told him bitterly.

Dean looked over at Sam and tilted his head to the medical facility. “You go ahead and see if the doc is in. We’ll be with you in a second.”

Sam hesitated for a few moments. Dean was cross, you had been foolish and he knew that there was a heated argument about to burst. He just hoped that you wouldn’t exchange words of regret in his absence.

The tall Winchester nodded and then crossed the road. You stepped forward to follow him when Dean pulled you back by the sleeve of your jacket.

“No.” Dean shook his head, putting his foot down. “You’ve been careless for more than a day and we’re going to talk about it.”

You huffed and turned in his direction. Your eyes cast down to your shoes where you kicked at the loose gravel.

“(Y/n), I asked you for your help in locking away Michael and you agreed.”

It was true. They had the conversation with Sam and, as hard as it was, you had given him your word to do what was needed – but then the reality set in and you realised that you couldn’t consciously help Dean die.

“I agreed to put away the archangel, not condemn the man I love to a water-grave hell.”

“It’s a package deal.”

“Says who?” You demanded, voice raising a few bars and stepping forward. “You? Billy?”

You were tired of the self-sacrificing nature of the Winchester family and you were offended that Dean thought that you’d sit back quietly and let it all happen.

“I would rather watch this world burn a thousand times over before helping you tie a noose around your neck. And if you still go through with this, just remember that I will never forgive you.”

Dean fell silent. The only thing that could be heard was an owl and the wind. You were only a few steps away and breathing heavily through your emotions.

“Are you done?” Dean finally asked with a cold air as if he had chosen to ignore everything that had been said. When you didn’t reply, he nodded and started towards the hospital. “Good. We have things to do.”

You balled up your fists and resisted the urge to puncture the tires of his car. Turning around, you followed Dean across the empty road to where Sam was waiting for you both at the entrance.

“Hey.” Sam greeted carefully as he took note of the frown on Dean’s face and you glaring daggers from behind. “What happened back there?”

Dean passed his brother and into the medical building. “Nothing to worry about.” He said and Sam looked at you, hoping that you’d elaborate.

“He talked and I yelled.”

Sam rolled his eyes at their inherent inability to speak the truth. He would have dug deeper but they had a situation on their hands to deal with.

Catching up with the pair, Sam told them that the doctor was just finishing up with a routine check on Donatello before he could explain the details of removing life support. Just as he spoke, the doctor exited the room and almost knocked into them. 

The brothers began to converse about their intended plans with the prophet and your silence was passed off as ‘being conflicted’ by Dean but in reality, the many bottles of booze that you consumed in the backseat of the Impala had started to take effect.


End file.
